The Human Element
by Aozoran
Summary: Being human is not always easy, but sometimes all the efforts of becoming human can bring surprises for those who try.
1. Smile: Jazz And Prowl

**Author's note: **XD I couldn't help it! I just had a rather brilliant idea XD and so this is the result XD This will definitely be a multi chapter fic XD and will be rather a lot of fun XD But I'm definitely hoping to do the 'human' Autobots XD as they attempt to adjust to their new lives XD don't worry! we'll have mech action too ^_^ I just wanted to have fun with them as humans XD or at least holographic humans XD I would love to know if you have any pairings or situations would would like to see! Suggestions welcome! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing D: Not fair! XD

**Please review ^_^ tell me what you think~3**

**Love you all ^_^**

* * *

Perching on the edge of the desk, white teeth glinted in the strong almost sterile light that filled the office, his warm chocolate brown skin contrasting well with his grin. Pushing his cool sunglasses that rested down over his eyes back into place, he was leaning back slightly on his other hand as he was turning his head just enough to be able to gaze down at the man seated behind said desk, one that was looking at him with something close to a scowl. "Ya cute like that Prowler." Winking, Jazz was pushing himself upwards, shifting along the edge of the desk before reaching out a hand to slide long slender fingers back through the silky raven locks. However before he could, a strong grip curled around his wrist and pushed it away.

"I find no reason for us to… do _this_." His hand waved around him at the human size office and the fact that both of them were holograms. "There is no point in such charades."

"Prime thought it a good idea and so do I!" The small grin suddenly turned into a wide smirk, Jazz bobbing his head slightly, dark braids bouncing slightly against the nape of his neck, dark eyes sparkling with life and a new animation that showed just how much he enjoyed experiencing the 'human' lifestyle. "Come on, Prowler, yah gotta appreciate the fact that we can _live_ instead of just surviving."

"This is not living."

"Pessimist." Jazz snorted softly, rolling his eyes and turning to gaze out the window at the beautiful vista beyond the glass.

"I am a **realist**. This experiment is a fruitless waste of not only resources, but valuable time." Piercing blue eyes narrowed slightly, lips pressing together into a harsh line, staring out the window for a moment and not being able to appreciate the view for its beauty. Nature was not something Prowl quite got along with.

"Why can't yah appreciate what we have? What this chance gives us?" A hand gestured to the scene outside the large windows, his chocolate skin glowing with warmth, the earring in one ear flashing slightly as he was pushing the glasses back up his nose slightly and back into place. "Why can't you see it, Prowler?"

"Because Jazz, there is nothing _to_ see."

"There is! Slag it, Prowlie."

He got a glare for referring to the tactician as that, but Jazz just plain ignored it. "If there is no more you need to discuss, I would ask if you could remove yourself from my office, I have work to finish."

"I ain't goin'."

"I am warning you, I am not in the mood for your games." Blue met brown. "Leave."

"Nope."

"Get. Out."

"Not goin' to happen, til yah promise."

Prowl's jaw gritted sharply, his expression showing that Jazz was definitely trying his patience something fierce. "What must I do for you to remove yourself from my office?"

"Promise to try 'being human'."

"That is _impossible_."

"You know what's impossible? You." A finger poked Prowl's uniformed chest, stepping forwards so that he was right in the other's face, though shorter, Jazz wasn't about to let the other intimidate him. "The Holographic grid was built so that we could interact with the humans that have welcomed us to their world, so that we could live here in Cyber City and be a part of the community here. We could interact with the world, show that we are willing to greet the humans on their terms, show that we are willing to learn and understand their culture. This is peace… this is harmony. We still have our _Sector, _we are still bots, we haven't lost who or what we are, but we are discovering that there is more to life than just that."

"We can get along perfectly fine as ourselves."

"You don't get it do yah? Cybertron is fuckin' gone! _This_ is home. Adapt or die. I would rather adapt and slagging enjoy it then cling to something that won't work in the long run."

"Do not lecture me."

"Well then stop being such an ass."

"You have no right to come in here and insult me."

"I know it hurts." His voice was quiet, his head turning away to gaze out at the scene before him, it was beautiful, but not like Cybertron had been before the Decepticons had destroyed what was left of their home. "It hurts everyone knowin' that we failed to protect our world. That's why were trying to make this work here, Prowl. The humans could decide tomorrow they want us gone… force us to leave and we both know what will happen then. No home, we won't survive long."

"Jazz…"

"We all need ta try, Prowl. Try ta understand humans… try ta understand their ways so that we do not run the risk of that coming to pass."

"Fine." Prowl's shoulder's slumped, his blue eyes gazing at Jazz from beneath dark lashes, the handsome features showing that he was still very reluctant to do as requested, but he would do what he had to for the Autobots. "What do you _suggest_ I do?"

"I would suggest maybe learnin' ta smile."

"Jazz." It was a warning growl, a low rumble escaping the handsome human before the dark skinned Special Operatives Agent.

"I know!" A hand suddenly curled around Prowl's wrist and was suddenly dragging him towards the door, Prowl protesting silently but would not give Jazz the pleasure of knowing he was winning.

Through a maze of corridors, Prowl was being tugged along, much to the amusement of both the humans and also the other holograms. This was unbearable… embarrassment sent a tiny flush running up along his cheeks, his teeth catching his lower lip as he was being drawn around by the leather clad Jazz. His eyes dropped, head dipping and suddenly found himself staring at a rather sexy rear, taut and just the right size to fit in his hands… a good squeeze… Prowl bit the inside of his lip sharply. What the hell was he thinking about Jazz of all people? But that rear was… _nice_. Some part of him was whispering…

"Are yah starin' at my butt, Prowler?" Head tipping up and back slightly, dark eyes were teasing Prowl as a slender pink tongue swept across his lower lip, dampening it making Jazz look like he was almost pouting.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right… and I'm the Queen of Sheba."

"Wha…?" Puzzled blue eyes blinked sharply at that, suddenly drawn from that rear to those lips and… He was not going to go there! He was not… _humans_, organics… he respected them greatly but the thought of being attracted to a human was… but this was Jazz… The one mech that could get Prowl fired up on all cylinders.

"So cute."

"Femmes and small sparklings are 'cute'." Prowl's lips pressed together as they finally stopped in what appeared to be the cafeteria, Prowl tugging down on the edge of his uniform, smoothing it down and feeling the weight of his real sidearm and handcuffs and felt secure. He was an officer of the law and he would carry the implements of such. "I am not."

"Fine, you're sexy as hell and got the most seductive little pout." A finger touching against Prowl's lips lightly.

"Your comments are inappropriate. May I remind you…"

"Though I miss the doorwings… You just want to pat them when they droop, stroke them from tip to hinge. Watch them flutter… "

"_Jazz_."

"Prowler." Jazz chirped back with a grin, "You keep up that pout and I'll just have to kiss it."

"Stop flirting with me."

"Is it working?"

"No."

"Yes it is."

"Stop being so irritating."

"Stop being so gorgeous, then I might stop being so irritating."

"Just fuck him already, we don't need to see you two hanging all over each other everywhere… its sickening enough we have to play organics…"

"Well I would get him to, but yah see… I just can't seem to take him anywhere at the moment." Jazz quipped back at Sunstreaker who was crossing his arms and clearly not being happy that he was stuck in army fatigues or at least what passed as some. The Spec Ops Agent definitely remembered hearing the whine of Sunny clearly saying it 'clashed with his hair' or something to that end.

"This conversation is highly inappropriate and it is not going to happen."

"Who said it wont?"

"Me."

"Then don't be so sure about it." The dark skinned hologram grinned, suddenly tugging Prowl's head down so that their noses touched. "Give me three orns, Prowler and if I don't have you on my berth by then… giving me the best damned 'face I've ever had. I'll do anything you want."

Prowl couldn't help but smile at that one. "And trust me, I will be the one winning that bet."

"Coffee." Something warm and strong smelling was held up under Prowl's nose, the man inhaling deeply, those soft dark lashes brushing against his cheeks as his eyes closed as his hands were drawn up around the warm mug. "Enjoy."

"…I never win…" Prowl whispered as he watched Jazz's swaying aft moving away from him. "But sometimes… I just don't want to."

* * *

**Prowl WILL get addicted to coffee XD LOOOOOOOOL And Jazz XD**


	2. Kittens And Cowboys: General

**Author's note: **I can't help it XD I just had to be CRAZY XD I love this story XD its going to be definitely full of the craziest things ever! ^_^ but thankyou so much for all the reviews and story alerts! ^_^ you really made my day!

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing but XD Ironhide's hat, shirt and Meg. XDDDDDDDDD

**Please review ^_^**

* * *

The slight click of metal against polished flooring made one of the humans glance up and almost crack up slightly, coming down the hall was Ironhide, cowboy hat tipped slightly on top of his head, boots with spurs sounding smartly on the floor. Blue eyes sparkled with a flare of something new for Ironhide whom seemed to have found something that suited him rather well. Hands were shoved into his pants, a revolver sitting against one hip in its holster; all that the man seemed to be missing was a sheriff's badge and a horse.

"Well lookie there!" Jazz was positively smirking, his finger pushing his sunglasses up and looked at Ironhide with amusement, his lisp twitching slightly just rather liked being able to watch the other look so confident and comfortable in his own skin. "The Autobots have themselves a home-grown cowboy."

"Fastest draw on the planet." Ironhide flashed Jazz a grin, pulling the revolver from its holster and spun it around a finger, clicking the safety off and aiming it at the wall, before spinning it back rather skilfully back into its spot at his hip. "Always wanted ta do that." Tipping his hat, he gave Jazz a wave before he was heading down the corridor, swaggering as he walked, hips moving in a way that would definitely attract attention.

"Don't forget your horse!"

Suddenly a holographic horse was coming down the corridor, moving gracefully and scaring the crap out of the humans, its lead rope dragging at it moved. 'Hide spun, brows lifting sharply at the horse that was suddenly nuzzling him, nickering softly. A hand reached up to stroke over the holographic animal's nose softly, feeling it press deeper against his side slightly before he leaned forwards his eyes meeting the gaze of the mount.

"Red, yah got a sense of humour after all." Jazz shook his head slightly as he was glancing up towards the camera that was watching them, knowing exactly who it was that was behind the rather amusing scene before him. But he couldn't help laughing, when Ironhide mounted the horse and took off down the corridor at a quick trot, saying something about 'cleaning up this town'. "Ride'em cowboy."

However, when Jazz turned, he caught sight of Prowl, blue eyes staring at him for a long moment, sending a hot flush zipping up through his entire body as he just gazed back but the moment the other realised he had been caught staring, he turned away and vanished back into his office. Now that was going to be an issue right there. How on Cybertron was Jazz going to get Prowl out of his office?

But his attention was suddenly stolen when a rather familiar cowboy hat was slowly drifting across the floor the entire thing sliding slowly back towards him and straight past his feet as if it were… alive. Dark brows lifted sharply, glancing back down the corridor towards the way the horse riding Ironhide had gone and couldn't see the handsome Cowboy… yet the hat continued on, on its own, sliding alone the floor mewling softly as it went.

Huh?

The hat was meowing?

Suddenly a powerful hand was lifting the hat up off the floor exposing a sleek black feline, which mewled up at the one that had uncovered him. The free hand was tenderly scooping up the kitten, drawing it up against a strong jaw, serious blue eyes slowly softening as the black kitten began to purr. Silky blue locks slide down across a pale forehead, the tiny creature being cradled close with such gentleness, but the handsome, elegant features was buried against the silky fur those eyes drifting half closed, soft whispers being gently murmured to the kitten that was meowing in delight, purring quite audibly at its owner.

Optimus Prime was happy. Those lips tipping upwards ever so slightly, the scene something so incredibly adorable that Jazz couldn't help but want to let out an audible 'aww'. The Autobot Leader was keeping the kitten close before blue eyes lifted and suddenly met those of Jazz, coughing slightly his head instantly coming up, though he was cradling the kitten to his chest, he was attempting to restore some dignity.

"I didn't know yah liked cats, Prime."

"I find them… quite acceptable."

"Prime, yah have a kitten rubbing itself against your uniform and purring its little heart out. That ain't just 'acceptable'… you love that kitten, and it loves you. You know, it really does bring out…"

"Jazz." Colour was slowly rising over those pale cheekbones, clearly attempting to restore his dignity, but it didn't help when the kitten was somehow managing to squirm its slender body up between Prime's jacket and shirt, squirming upwards… And suddenly a small furry black head popped out just beneath Optimus's chin at his collar, the kitten meowing happily, bright eyes large and luminous with happiness.

"That is the darn cutest thin' I've every seen!" Jazz was suddenly laughing, his hand covering his mouth and attempting to smoother the sounds of his own laughter, his entire body shaking with amusement.

Cheeks burning hot, Optimus was planting the cowboy had straight in Jazz's face, as he was unbuttoning his jacket to gently pull the kitten out from where it had managed to squirm. "Please do not do that, Meg." Lips pressed together as he was trying his hardest to reprimand the kitten over its behaviour but was clearly not going to work when the kitten responded by just licking Prime's nose softly and purring again. "She unfortunately has a talent for escaping my quarters." Sighing, he gave in, hand sliding over the warm black head and ears rubbing behind them and all the tension was seeping out of his body at the warm vibration heading up his hand and sending tingles down his back.

"Coffee…" Prowl was suddenly out in the corridor again, a mug in hand, his head down and reading from a datapad. Moving right between Optimus and Jazz, not once looking up or realising who he was going past, clearly intent on his work, when the cowboy hat Prime had placed on Jazz's head was suddenly being dumped on top of the raven locks, half falling down into Prowl's eyes just as arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"Prowler… don't I even get a hi?" A warm face nuzzled against Prowl's strong shoulder, rubbing against it lightly before he was tugging the other back around. "Yah didn't even say hello to Prime…"

"Wha…?" A hand slid downwards against his belly and suddenly stroking where it was definitely not meant to when it hide beneath the edge of his coat. Heat abruptly jolted upwards, reminding him that Jazz was pressed firmly against his rear, giving _groping_ him. "I… ah…" He almost moaned, his mouth closing instantly before the sound escaped him when those fingers were attempting to slide beneath his belt. His hand instantly closing over the top of it preventing it from dropping lower… "I apologise Prime." Before his blue eyes widened at the rather flustered kitten carrying Prime before him.

But the moment couldn't get any weirder… when… A shirtless Ironhide suddenly came barrelling down the corridor shouting something along the lines of 'yahoo'! The horse rearing up before galloping towards them a hand reaching out to snatch up the hat from on top of Prowl's head, depositing it back on his own. Dripping wet and shirtless… Ironhide grinned at them from aside his mount. "Well ah'll be, Prime. Yah redder than mah paint job…"

Clearing his throat sharply, poor Optimus was trying to scavenge as much dignity as he had left, the kitten still purring on in his arms. "Why are you semi-naked and wet, Ironhide? This is inappropriate behaviour for a member of the Autobots."

"Some woman stole mah shirt. Said ah look more authentic like this…"

"More like she just wants to get you out of your clothes and get to 'ride 'em cowboy… style'". Jazz snorted, before suddenly getting his hand down to stroke over Prowl's hips, his other hand sliding up over a strong chest, palm rubbing over a nipple lightly through the fabric. His hips ground forwards against that taut rear, leather definitely adding to the experience.

"Whatcha mean, Jazz? Sounds like fun." A quizzical look and both Optimus and Prowl were flustering even worse as they realised exactly what Jazz was talking about, when their processors accessed the information database. And the moment Ironhide got the gist, a large grin crossed his features. "I'll give 'em more than just a ride, I'll show 'em I'm the sheriff in this town."

"If anyone told me I'd get kittens, cowboys and Prowl in the same spot I would have done this much earlier." Jazz shook his head in amusement, life was going to be fun if the last fifteen minutes were anything to go by.

"Jazz, can you remove your hand from my thigh?" Prowl said with a straight face, getting Optimus and Ironhide staring at the offending hand.

"Can't move it… Its just too damned hot down there…"

* * *

**XD Jazz just can't help himself! XD **


	3. Dinner: Omega And Magnus

**Author's Note:** This Chapter is for Phoenix XDD I couldn't help but do a little Mag and Omega XD don't worry xD we'll be finding out what happened later. XD hehehe XD

**Disclaimer:** XD OWN NOTHING XD

**Please review^_^**

* * *

"Yah know, if ya sit there any longer, someone's gonna think yah a statue." Jazz pulled out a chair beside Ultra Magnus, his head turning to regard the Autobot's Second-In-Command for a long moment, before tracing the line of the other's gaze to the windows and the office window that you could see through the Rec Room lounge window. The slender orange haired Omega Supreme was sitting at a desk and the spot Magnus had picked was perfect to just watch him. "I see, Man."

Large hands were curled around a warm mug in front of him, white locks falling into his soft azure eyes, glasses sliding a little down his nose as he was suddenly unable to look back up at the young man that he had been watching for almost an hour. "I…" Swallowing hard around the lump in his throat, he was barely able to pull himself together knowing that he had been caught. "I know… I shouldn't watch him…" The powerfully built man was so shy, his cheeks flushing ever so slightly. "But…"

"You like him, don't you, Magnus?"

Blue eyes widened as they stared at Jazz, shaking his head almost violently, attempting to deny the fact he was completely in love with Omega and unable to approach the other through fear of abusing his position and knowing he was not worthy of having such a mech's love. How could he hope to win over… he…

"I think yah would be perfect for 'Mega." Jazz encouraged him softly, before glancing between the two. "Why don't you try and talk to him?"

"Me…? But… no… I couldn't, Jazz. He… Primus… he's wonderful… and he would never… not me… I…" His lips instantly pressed together in an attempt to stop the babble that seemed to come out the moment he thought about Omega.

"Magnus, yah need to have a little faith in yourself." A dark hand squeezed the strong shoulder softly, attempting to reassure his friend. "How about I set up something for you?"

"No… no… I couldn't ask you too… what if… No…" Stuttering slightly, his hand was attempting to cover his eyes as he flushed right to the tips of his ears, unable to bear the sharp blush of embarrassment. "I… couldn't."

"Yah could. What's there to lose? I bet he would say yes. Just look at you Magnus, you're a hot hunk of lovability."

"Me?" Magnus practically squeaked, his expression definitely showing that there was no chance that Magnus quite believed what he was being told. Considering the mech's name was 'Clueless' sometimes, it was definitely clear that he was definitely the same wonderful Magnus, shy and unable to believe in himself when he was a very prime example of what an Autobot should be. He was dedicated and sweet… and privately Jazz thought 'cuddly to the core'.

"Yup. Yah sure yah wouldn't like a little help?"

"Yes. Thankyou for the offer Jazz, but… I… I don't think he will return my feelings." His head lifted as he gazed out the window again with longing written over every inch of his face.

"Alright, my Man, but don't leave it too long. He might just get snapped up yah know."

Immediately Magnus's hands clenched tightly, his head dipping and he was staring at the table, his heart racing and knowing that it was true, someone could take the one person that… made him feel something more than just friendship… and he couldn't bear the thought… but what could he do? There was no way he could be worthy of someone like Omega's affection.

"What… can I do?" Honest blue eyes were lifting to gaze hopefully at Jazz. Maybe it would be worth a try… he shouldn't be so hesitant, but when it came to Omega, he was always unable to keep himself from stuttering like an idiot.

"Leave that ta me, Mags and trust me if he's not impressed, I'll eat my shoes."

"Okay…"

* * *

"Hello?" Omega Supreme was twisting slightly, glancing around him across the room and froze the moment he spotted the table in the middle of it, candles flickering in the centre, his bright green eyes widened. The scent of dinner filling his nose and making him inhale sharply until strong arms suddenly curled about his slender waist, drawing him back against the strong chest. His head tipped upwards, gazing into the warm eyes of Ultra Magnus. "I was surprised to get your message… but this…"

"I…" Magnus was swallowing, trying to keep himself from burying his face against the silky orange locks and inhaling the sweet scent that seemed to cling to Omega Supreme. He didn't want to let go, Jazz had been right, the moment he touched Omega he knew he was willing to do just about anything to keep the other close to him. "I wanted to do something special for you… a surprise… Do…" Heat was rising back across his features. "Do you like it?"

"I don't like it." He said softly, making Magnus's heart drop. "I love it! You did all this for me?" And suddenly there was sweet music playing, filling the air and sending a spark of warmth fluttering through him that Magnus would go to such an effort to make this evening special.

"I did, with a little help…" Glancing to the side, he couldn't see Jazz…or surprisingly Prowl, the pair that had helped him get everything and compose a short message asking Omega to meet him on the roof.

"I've been waiting."

"What…?" Magnus could hardly believe his audios. It couldn't be possible, could it?

"I've been waiting for you to make a move on me. You don't think I didn't see you watching me, did you?" His lips twitched upwards slightly, amused at the expression on the other's features. "Well, I'll definitely have to thank whoever it was that helped you, but right now… how about we get down to dinner and you can tell me all about what it is you're thinking right now."

"Ok…ay…" The white haired man stuttered before allowing himself to be pulled along towards the table.

* * *

"Shh…" Jazz purred against Prowl's ear, nipping at it lightly as the larger man squirmed slightly beneath his touch. "If yah make a sound they'll know were still up here…" They couldn't exactly leave with both Omega Supreme and Ultra Magnus were eating dinner together, they were trapped behind the air conditioning stacks on the roof, Jazz pressed up against Prowl who had actually rather surprisingly volunteered to help him.

"What are you… Jazz…?" Warm lips were sliding up across Prowl's jaw, nuzzling and the whispering sweet things in Cybertronian into his ear, a tongue sliding across the edge of it lightly. "No… please…" His lips parted, gasping for air when fingers were tugging at his belt, his own hands reaching down to stop him, but his body was rebelling, reminding him just how much he honestly did want those fingers touching him. "Not here… they…"

"I said I wouldn't stop until I had you in my bed… and you and I both know this is mutual."

For once in his life, Prowl didn't respond in the negative, his heart sparking something fierce and reminded him… he craved this… How many late nights had he spent longing to have Jazz in his arms? Too many… Why did he feel like this? He had no need for a lover… But suddenly something hot and wet closed around the head of his length and he was about to cry out sharply, his hips arching upwards into the hot mouth that was doing something extremely naughty, but a hand muffled his voice. His blue eyes staring down over the fingers to the dark lips that were sliding down over the throbbing head of his… his pants were open, a hand stroking over his belly and thighs, sliding up beneath his shirt and a fingertip rubbed against a nipple lightly.

Sweet Primus… Where had the other gotten such talent? Hot jolts of pleasure scorched upwards through him, his length standing straight up at attention as Jazz worked over it. "Jaz…z…" He groaned softly, his hands reaching out to stride over the other's head softly, stroking over the warm locks and drawing the visor away, dark eyes gazing up at him with a twinkle of something heated but… so affectionate.

"I'm going to seduce this body of yours, Prowler… I know you feel it… you just have to learn to give in to it."

Sucking even more hotly, teeth scrapped against the underside that the tip of that tongue teased the slit and Prowl was no longer able to resist the pleasure that spiked through him and he cried out Jazz's name, the sound muffled by the hand over his lips as he watched Jazz licking up the fluids that bubbled out of it. He was addicted, staring wide-eyed as the dark skinned man was licking him clean, giving him a wicked little grin at panted whimpers of his name that escaped Prowl.

"You're mine."

* * *

**Jazz definitely can't keep his hands to himself XD or his mouth for that matter XD**


	4. Nightly Swim: Jazz And Prowl

**Author's Note:** I know^^;;; this chapter is a little short XD but I thought it was rather good on its own like this. XD Someone made a comment to me XD in a review that they thought what was going on between Prowl and Jazz was just 'lust' XD I thought I would give you a little taste of the emotional side between these two and prove its DEFINITELY love XD

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing UNFORTUNATELY XD

**Please review ^_^**

* * *

Dark creamy skin glistened in the low lighting of the indoor pool, the long lithe body sweeping through the water with a surprisingly practiced ease. Flashes of that glorious body appeared above the surface with each long stroke, allowing Prowl to admire that beautiful form from where he was sitting beside Jazz's towel and clothes. A report sat next to his leg on the bench, abandoned in favour of watching that beautiful form moving through the water. The best part of it was… there was not a stitch of fabric on him, nothing to obscure the sleek lines of that body from Prowl's view.

A pair of hands suddenly rested against the edge of the pool, that handsome face appear, dark eyes blinking away the water to gaze up at Prowl, surprise flickering slightly across his features before a genuine little smile came to the surface. "Prowler…" His heart was racing, this was the first time the other had sort him out willingly for what appeared to be personal reasons rather than over a report. He swallowed hard for a moment, feeling a flush flutter down over his cheeks and lower, reminding him he swam in the nude.

"I thought I would bring you this." Prowl was pushing himself upwards from his spot on the bench and slowly coming over to the side of the pool, dropping to one knee before Jazz, before offering out something in a flask which he had unscrewed the top of.

"Yah…" Sipping on the ice cool liquid, he groaned as it slid down his throat, cooling him a little on the inside, his overheated body shivering slightly with the feeling. It was just what he needed, especially after a long almost exhausting swim. Even though their Holographic forms didn't require exercise, many of the Autobots had taken to sports or other sources of recreation, but for Jazz, swimming was always his favourite, something an Autobot couldn't do because he would end up sinking the moment he entered the water. "Thanks."

"Jazz." His voice was so soft, so gentle, it made the dark skinned man immediately look up and he almost didn't believe the look in the other's face… "I want you to know just how much you mean to me."

This was a dream… this had to be a dream. But when Prowl offered him a towel, Jazz was slipping up from the water, both of them standing and… He almost squeaked in surprise. The large towel wrapped around him, warm hands sliding over the fuzzy fabric, rubbing him dry lightly, before a warm body pressed against his back and he was being cradled to a strong chest, a warm face tucking in against his neck, the softest of kisses being pressed right there.

And Jazz melted. Sinking into that embrace and desperately hoped they could stay that way all night. Something was being whispered to him, the softest of Cybertronian phrases against his ear, his head dipping up and… He was being kissed, it was sweet and warm, a hot mouth against his ice cool one, his lips parting as he willingly surrendered to the only person that made him feel… like this. Loved, wanted… needed.

"What… made yah change yahr mind?" Those arms tightened around him gently, a hand lightly rubbing against his thigh softly through the fabric of the towel, it felt so good to be touched, to be the one _being_ touched. As much as he had been pushing at things, trying to get Prowl's attention, he was not the dominant type on the berth, he _wanted_ this, wanted Prowl to hold him… touch him...

"You are still not going to win, Jazz, but I want you to know I am interested. I'm not going to leave you."

"Wha…?" Jazz's dark eyes gazed up into soft warm blue and he choked out a sound, his lips parting and suddenly tears were stroking down his cheeks, his entire body trembling as Prowl turned him around and was cradling him fully. The soft warm voice was back again, his face burying itself against the soft fabric of Prowl's uniform, dampening it with his tears. "How… did… you know?" Know of his fear, the deep horrible fear that one day Prowl would forcefully shove him away, drive him back and tell him he couldn't touch… couldn't be close… couldn't…

"I know you, Jazz. I know what you fear will happen. But I promise you now, I'll never push you away, Baby Mine." Another soft kiss was pressed against Jazz's lips, tender and with such emotion that Jazz tried to memorise everything about that moment. "Not ever."

A beautiful smile came to Prowl's lips, those blue eyes so bright beneath long lashes. "One day you'll win, Jazz, that day will come, but let me say… I like your form of persuasion and I like watching you swim."

"You're always free to come and watch, I try to be here at this time…" Jazz was finally being set properly on his feet, a large warm hand sliding back through his hair tenderly, a thumb stroking against his cheek softly, sweeping away his tears with the gentlest of touches.

"I'll take you up on that offer. Maybe next time…" Prowl had already picked up his datapad and was heading towards the door. "I'll join you."

Jazz was gasping like a fish in surprise again when his beloved Prowler stepped out the door and into the corridor and Jazz just stood there in a puddle of water that was collecting on the concrete beneath him. From the way Prowl had said it… he had a feeling Prowl was going to adopt Jazz's 'bathing suit' style of wearing… absolutely nothing. "Primus, I love him."

* * *

**Hehe XD I might just write that first swim together sometime XD**


	5. Pheromones: Ratchet And First Aid

**Author's Note:** XD I couldn't help myself... I just wanted to torment poor Ratchet and well... XD I can't help but love him with First Aid. XD Though XD I'm wondering if people would mind the twins having an 'extra' in the next chapter... I was thinking of... well... Threesome. XD ^^:::And maybe a BeeXSam chapter XD

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing XD but... oooh XD I want Ratchet's pants xD

**Please Review ^^**

* * *

It was frustrating.

The word didn't seem to be able to quite cover the feeling that was slowly rising upwards within him, he would be damned! Fragging universe… Fragging Prime… Fragging demanding… FRAG!

The white and crimson ambulance sat on its shocks, resting in the darkest spot he could find in the bar's parking lot, he wasn't inconspicuous. He was a fucking _ambulance_! His sensors ran over the other vehicles in the lot, noticing the yellow sports car, the newest form Bumblebee had taken sitting beside Jazz and Tracks. This was a particular favourite place for the Autobots to come, some distance from their 'home', but the atmosphere of this bar was just perfect for those that had leans towards the 'gay' variety and in this place the humans were far more accepting, not that they knew that several Autobot holograms were running around inside.

He had been literally kicked out of his own medbay by Optimus or at least what passed as being 'kicked out', being told to not report back to medbay until the next afternoon and to accompany some of the younger mechs on an 'outing'.

However, his sensors immediately tingled as a beautiful pale blue and white vehicle was rolling into the lot, parking with ease and primus… a slender blonde stepped out of the car, locks neatly swept back behind an ear, elegant fingers tucking one that had strayed across pale blue eyes. Conservative clothing… with the gentleness that could be felt by just watching the young man lightly close the car door, tucking keys into a pocket.

Why did they insist on this? It was insane. Human-Cybertronian relations were something that should not be approved of, the emotional stress on both parties… It did not work. How many mechs and femmes had already turned up in his medbay through careless interfacing? He had already tried to turn down the sensory inputs on the holographic systems that ran within the city… but every time did it just reset.

Ratchet almost jolted on his shocks when a hand stroked across his hood, warm fingers sliding across the smooth metal and… Primus… He was right there… beautiful and peering in at the dashboard, clearly curious for a moment. And his frustration faded the moment he realised that the object of his interest was a doctor. It was clear from the thoughtfulness as he gazed over the instruments as he peeked in through the back on tiptoe.

_Professional_ interest. That was all this way. He wasn't…

"Ratchet."

Surprise came again the moment he heard his name from those soft lips.

Instantly his own hologram shimmered into life, the tall, broad shouldered medic wearing a thick black sweater and dark pants and polish leather boots stood there just behind the human. The slightest stubble ran around the strong jaw, as his lips pressed together sharply in a thin line, dark grey-blue eyes piercing the other with a controlled sense of…

The slender young man almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden appearance of the other man, pale blue eyes gazing upwards in a moment of… what on Cybertron _was_ that look?

"How did you know?" He rumbled, those eyes narrowing and clearly attempting to judge just what this human wanted from him now that he had been caught.

"I could feel it."

It was impossible for a human to detect such a thing. His scowl just seemed to worsen for a moment. He did not need another source of irritation. He didn't need some human…

"Here." A slender hand curled around Ratchet's despite the slight warning growl he was giving him, and his palm was pressed against his own hood, slender fingers splayed across his, drawing his hand across the metal and…

"That…"

"The slightest vibration of your spark, one that runs through your entire frame… if you listen close enough you can pick up whether an Autobot is in recharge, conscious or disconnected from his frame and hooked into the main holo-grid."

That voice was so sweet… music to his audios and pitched at just the right level to evoke a feeling of trust and cooled his irritation and peaked his curiosity. Who was this human to know such things? Who was this intelligent individual that made Ratchet feel like he wasn't talking to some stupid warrior bot who just blinked at him when they asked for an explanation. No, here was someone worth his time and effort.

"You are correct in your assumption…?"

"Aiden." The human supplied quickly, flashing Ratchet the sweetest of smiles, a touch flustered by the fact their fingers were still intertwined. "I thought it an appropriate name."

Appropriate?

"I… oh… My name is quite… difficult to pronounce…" Even by Cybertronian standards!

"I see. You are part of the medical attachment to the Autobots?" He didn't remember seeing this beautiful young man there… but maybe he was new? It would explain why he recognised Ratchet.

"Yes, Sir."

"No need for that," He wanted to hear his name again from those soft lips. "Ratchet will do."

"Ratchet." Lips turned upwards into a small smile, before glancing towards the bar, then back up at the handsome man. "Should we go in? That is… why you're here isn't it?" Fingers were lightly brushing against Ratchet's, ever so softly tugging at them for a moment, but clearly not forcing the other to do anything he didn't want to. "Ratch?"

Frag.

Double frag.

This human was… glorious. And some part of him was hungry, hungry to have something… Primus… Frag… And he found himself coming through the doorway, catching sight of Bumblebee surrounded by a horde of women and a few men, dancing on the floor… but over in the corner under the blanket of a holographic illusion, Tracks was… Slag it! Right there…! He had warned them… But Primus help him! Tracks was leaned over a dark skinned young man, his mouth against that slender neck, buried against dark strands and giving him one hell of a pounding in the shadows of the booth on the far side. The pair were…

Jazz was sitting at a table, staring at his drink and obviously intent on the soft conversation he was having over the comm with Prowl, it was clear the mech was more interested trying to convince Prowl to join him that he didn't even notice Ratchet actually coming in.

His hand lifted and suddenly something warm was against his fingers, silky soft and a pair of lips kissed the tip of one finger as Aiden turned around in Ratchet's grasp, beautiful green eyes gazing up at him with a warm… an understanding… What was with this human? It was throwing his entire core consciousness for a loop. A hand touched against the centre of his chest, sliding against the warm fabric lightly.

"I apologise." He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, one of his arms sliding around the slender waist possessively, pulling Aiden towards him. No fragging way was he sharing. Prime had locked him out of his own medbay! Ordered him pretty much to come to his place… the only slagging good thing was the beautiful young man suddenly pressed against his chest. "I did not mean for my attention to wander."

"Its okay." Aiden answered when they finally sat at one of the tables, Ratchet making sure that it was Aiden who was sitting with his back to what Tracks was doing to Raoul… Primus help him, he could hear the whimpering pants of the human, the wet slide… and the smell… his sensitive nose picking up everything… why did they have to do it here? Was it some kind of kink?

Tracks just grinned back at Ratchet the moment he noticed the medic glancing in his direction and just seemed to increase his efforts, turning just enough to give Ratchet an even better view of what he was doing to the slender human. Instantly the medic turned away, gritting his teeth together and wanting nothing more than to be anywhere else. When something incredibly warm and gently stroked across the top of his fingers, soothing and light… Aiden… Primus help him. He could smell the other, inhaling deeply and just positively delighting in the warm sweet scent… sweet… intoxicating…

'_You want him, don't you?'_

Ratchet started once, optics narrowing at the tight beam transmission that came in through the medical channel, his gaze instantly returning to Tracks, his lips pressing together into a sharp look of absolute irritation when the blue and crimson haired hologram just winked at him. Raoul being rolled slightly, hands sliding down over the slender chest, up under the shirt, the soft little gasps tormenting Ratchet's hearing.

'_Just look at him, just imagine what you could get out of him… all those sweet little sounds, the tight heat. Him whimpering your name, begging helplessly for more.'_

'_Stop this.'_

Heat was jolting up through him, before he felt the softest of touches against his temple, warm arms dipping down over his shoulders, sliding around them and squeezing lightly. Fingers stroked back through his silky locks lightly, lifting his head just enough to press a hot little kiss against his mouth, giving him a taste of something forbidden. His hand reached up sliding across the back of that neck, pulling him back down sharply into a burning hot kiss, devouring the mouth that tasted of something sweet and… oh Primus… Pheromones… or at least… the sweet scents that tickled his nose. They had just met! What was he doing? What the frag was happening to him?

'_Oh yes, just look how much he enjoyed that.'_

Green eyes were dark, pupils dilated and gazing down at him, a soft pink tongue brushing against those lips, making them so damp. Warm breath fluttered over his own damp mouth, soft and humid with the dampness and heat that was boiling up between them.

'_You keep telling us… Don't play with humans… think about what were doing… but oh we think about it… its all we think about, its worth the risks we take…'_

'_Do not lecture me on…'_

'_Look at him and tell me you don't want to pin him down and just take that tight little rear of his, possess him and everything that he is.'_

Swearing under his breath, he was unable to take his eyes away from the young man that was leaning over him, their lips touching again and what had started out as a tiny ember of heat was just… storming through him like a powerful wave, sweeping him up and biting into him. The sounds of sex were even worse… the whimpers… moans… gasps of Tracks's name… the wet slide of that length thrusting right into that tight passage.

He was _not_ one to do this. He would not be reduced to some hormonal…

"Do you want to get out of here?" Hopeful green eyes were expressing something that made Ratchet swallow.

'_See? He can't help but squirm at the thought of you inside of him.'_

Unfortunately, Tracks was painfully right, slender hips were wiggling… pressing against his side and… the other was attracted to him? A spark of something bubbled up within him, a feeling of… pride that he had something so beautiful wanting him… Frag! What… he couldn't stop when a slender hand curled around his own, pulling him up from the chair he had so recently sat down in.

Soon his much larger frame was being tugged gently out through the doorway, Track smirking as Ratchet didn't resist. Soon he was sitting in the passenger side of Aiden's sleek car, feeling vibrations rushing upwards through him as the engine purred to life, his hands unable to resist the temptation of the other's body as they suddenly pulled out form the carpark, Ratchet's body soon coming to life and following discretely behind them, making sure to keep his hologram in range at all times…

* * *

They weren't heading back to base… but pulled off down a dusty road, moving away from where anyone would find them… the lights of the city couldn't reach here… leaving the sky a vast beautiful blanket above them, the air sweet and clean…

Drawing to a stop at the top of a hill, Ratchet was tugging at Aiden, sliding them both back between the seats and into the back, the slender human soon sprawled out beneath him on the leather. He barely noticed the fact that even this was warm, throbbing with the same tingles… his hands slipped upwards under the warm shirt, palms sliding over nipples, pinching them both sharply as his head dipped downwards, lips brushing against the hot throat, nibbling and sucking on it as the other arched beneath him, hands clawing already at his back. Their hips brushed together and Ratchet smirked the moment he realised just how hard the slender blonde was.

"You are a drug." His tongue flashed out across the slightly abused skin, nipping at that spot beneath the slender earlobe before he closed his mouth around it, sucking on it before doing things to the other's ear that defied explanation. "Why is it, I can't get enough…? You attract me… one touch and…" Ratchet was dangerously possessive, his mouth sliding beneath the other's chin, lapping at the pulse he found there.

That shirt had to come off. The soft fabric was tugged upwards hard and flung somewhere into the front seat as his lips came downwards and found one of those pert little nipples, licking over the tip of it, stroking back and forth slowly, the slender human squirming madly beneath him, gasping and whimpering his name, stoking the fires within him. "Mine." One taste… one taste was enough for him to know…

His grey-blue eyes gazed upwards, amazed at the beautiful face, flushed with need, blonde locks clinging a little to his pink tinged skin, lips kiss bruised from before, open… panting… the sensations running from his holoform to his body were like nothing he had ever felt, he was by nature as a medic highly sensitive, but this was… intense! Even more so that a usual interface and now he could see why others weren't turning down their reception pick up… he couldn't, wouldn't. It was like liquid fire burning upwards form his groin… sparking such intense things through him.

"Say it." He was not sharing this human. _Mine_… his spark screamed…

"I'm…" A gasp as the belt was tugged loose, pants being tugged down, freeing that hot length from its confines. Gripping it painfully tight, Aiden was barely able to keep himself from coming from just what Ratchet was doing to him.

"_Say it_ or I stop." His other hand was squeezing those balls, stroking and rubbing them as his little finger was sliding back and forth against that entrance, feeling the heat of it against his own slightly damp skin. Hips arched, trembling against the leather, before they and Aiden's boots were flung over the driver's seat, leaving the other wonderfully bare. "Naughty… no undergarments…"

"I'm yours."

Nipping painfully hard at a nipple, he was laving over it with his tongue, driving the other inside with what he was doing, grinding his length against the other's thigh, rubbing hot and hard against it, clearly indicating the human had such an affect on him. He wanted the forge a connection… wanted to feel the surge of something more than just… a tingle of something fluttered up his spine… _yes_…

"Up." He growled, the slender body being rolled and coaxed up onto his hands and knees, giving Ratchet the hottest view of that rear, the slender chest resting against the seat, rear in the air, nipples running against hot leather, whimpering when a warm mouth was teasing the underside of his length. Before his entire mouth curled around one of those balls, sucking hard, tongue rubbing against it and getting a scream of pleasure.

Two fingers were rubbing slow circles against that warm entrance before he drew them up, licked the tips before pressing them back against it and he was getting the sexiest shrieks of his name as he was sucking the other's length, tormenting the tip of it, tasting a little of the other at the slit as his fingers pressed inside that hot body.

It was so tight! So hot and he was beginning to thrust his fingers in and out when…

"Take me."

He hadn't stretched him enough… not yet… he would not hurt the beautiful blonde…

"_Ratchet_, take me. **Hard**."

Oh Primus yes… frag! His mouth pulled away instantly, coming up on his hands and knees behind the slender human, guiding himself to that entrance and pushed softly at first… but the muscles resisted… until Aiden let out a quiet breath, body relaxing and a hand reached back, gripped Ratchet's thigh and pulled _hard_. And with one movement, Ratchet impaled Aiden fully, hearing the shriek of pain and pleasure as he stretched that hot ass wide… filling him… it was minimal stretching… minimal slickness… the slightest move sparked a burning hot friction within.

Aiden's fingers were white-knuckled against the edge of the seat, knees spread wide apart. "Move!"

Ratchet did, thrusting sharply forwards, their bodies sliding together… Though he wondered when his clothes had decided to disappear… Who cared? Primus… who cared… when you had a beautiful being beneath you, crying out for name and letting you do what you wanted with them?

Thrusting hard and fast, he was nipping and nuzzling the nape of the other's neck, his arms wrapped around the slender frame, body curling over that slender back as he was jerking his new lover off, thumb tormenting the head of it, sweeping down across the hot length, squeezing sharply.

Ratchet was addicted, the flames of heat storming through his systems like a rushing wave, burning him from within, hot… so _hot_… And he was thrusting with inhuman strength, forgetting himself, but it just added to the feeling, the shrieks of pleasure told him he had found the other's sweetspot, nailed it with his first thrust, his free hand was teasing those nipples, tweaking them, rubbing and tormenting them.

"Slag it…"

Systems were overheating, frame trembling on its shocks just a few metres away.

And then the hot tightness gripped him so hard he couldn't move, forcing him to grind himself against that firm supple rear, rubbing fiercely, and he came sharply, filling the warm body was hot fluids, growling out the other's name as he was descending into such blissful darkness that he couldn't resist it and he didn't realise that the scream of his name as the other came fiercely a moment after him… was in Cybertronian… his name…

And his systems crashed from sensory overload.

But who could blame him?

* * *

Sweet primus… wow… that felt fragging wonderful.

Somehow Aiden had managed to roll over beneath him, keeping that hot length deep inside him, his head propped up on Ratchet's sweater, his hand slowly stroking up and down the warm, slightly sweaty back, fingertips teasing his rear almost playfully. But…

There was a soft vibration beneath him, something warm and… his head rested against the centre of that slender chest, listening to the steady heartbeat and almost jolted… Not… human… The warmth… the smile that was being given to him, lazy and deeply sated was making his spark go for a loop. But now that he actually turned his main sensor array on, the Autobot signal from the car beneath them shone like a bleeding beacon screaming at him. _No_… He'd just… but it was so intense! Was that why…?

"Don't worry, I already checked your systems," Fingers stroked through the dark locks, caressing back through them and almost getting a contented purr from him. "No problems, you just went offline for a few minutes… I have to admit, these holograms are… fantastic…"

"Autobot…?"

"Mmhmm…" The blonde responded lazily, his head dipping in and pressing a heated kiss against the other's lips.

"I… thought…"

"I was human?" Green eyes sparked at Ratchet, before warm arms cuddled him closer. "No… I guess I should have made that a little clearer… I decided to adopt a human name when in his form."

They had just had rather hot sex in the back of this Autobot's body? There was something kinky about that!

This was his… oh slag… This was _his_ new medical assistant? And he had just… well he had just fragged up… But what a way to frag up. Hopefully the beautiful Autobot would…"

"I think I'm going to enjoy being on Earth… especially since we get to work together."

How in Primus's name was he going to… When the moment he touched this man he wanted nothing more than to pin him down and have his wicked way with that beautiful body. "Slag."

"I think 'fuck' would be more appropriate. You know… I wouldn't mind you 'fucking' me more often… though I wonder if you realise… you're still inside me…"

* * *

**Hehe ^_^ XD**


	6. Hot Afternoon's Wash: Jazz And Prowl

**Author's Note: XD Sorry for the long delay XD but I hope you like this little idea that has been lurking around in my head just a little too long XDDDD I would love to hear from you who you would like to see, what pairings you would like. I'm considering Sam and bee for this one xD possibly XDDDDDD but XD I want to do some crack pairings XDDDDD **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing XD but the sponge! XDDDD**

* * *

"Jazz… this isn't funny…" A rather handsome face was peering up through the windscreen at the dark skinned beauty that was hall sprawled across his hood. "Please… I can very well do this in the washracks." Those pale cheeks were slightly flushed with heat as a sponge was sliding over his hood. "You have no need… to… _aahhh_…" A hot little moan escaped him, his eyes bright as he was covering his mouth with one hand to keep in the sounds that wanted so fervently to slip through between his fingers.

"No need to? Prowler, Prowler! You are just begging for a wash."

"I am not even dirty." Lips pressed together, still attempting to keep in the sounds as he watched his lover leaning up over the windscreen and working his way up onto the roof… "NO!"

Before Prowl could stop the other, the wet sponge touched the underside of his police lights, sliding along the very edges of them, working over the warm delicate edges. The man was sprawled out in the driver's seat, whimpering softly as his body was being stimulated by Jazz's holoform, there was nothing that could compare to the touch of his… friend… It was… _delightful_. His lips were parted as he was moaning softly, his lips parted as his chest was rising and falling quickly with each stroke of that sponge against a particularly sensitive spot of his anatomy.

"Hey Baby, yah okay in there?" Jazz called softly, glancing down over the side of the roof and through the window and grinned at the sight before him. Prowl was slumped in the driver's side, legs apart a little, obviously aroused by what was going on and clearly being unable to help himself. "You know what you could do, Beautiful…"

Pleasure glazed eyes lifted upwards to regard the source of his pleasure, clearly attempting to clear his processors, but Jazz was clearly having none of that, a hand reaching down to stroke along his doors, teasing hypersensitive metal of what would in robot mode be his doorwings. "…Ja…zz…" It was breathless. So beautiful, flustered cheeks and uncertain what to do to relieve the pressure that seemed to be haunting his lower regions… A little whimper escaped Prowl, bright blue eyes fluttered half closed, lashes brushing against soft cheeks, warm damp lips parted, the lower one positively quivering.

"Touch yahrself."

"No." Prowl was squirming in his seat helplessly, shaking his head ever so slightly and trying to resist what was being done to him.

"Do yah wan' me ta stop?"

Biting his lower lip, Prowl was gazing up into those dark eyes and swallowing hard around the lump in this throat, definitely not being able to resist the look that he was begin given by his beloved Jazz.

The sponge moved away and instantly the dark haired beauty was making a whimpered sound of protest, utterly incapable of doing anything else but doing what Jazz wanted as long as the other continued to touch him. "Please… Jazz…"

"Go on, its just us, no one can see yah." The wet sponge was sliding against sensitive metal again, teasing it playfully. A bare foot brushed lazily against the side of the door and across it to the windshield. "Go on, Baby."

Prowl's entire expression was still quite flustered as he was reluctantly reaching down to his pants, touching his belt and felt the weight of his service weapon and other officer's every day items. He was in uniform after all, his hologram matching his black and white alt mode perfectly, his black locks were clinging to his slightly damp skin, hips arching ever so slightly. He couldn't… he couldn't do that… not what Jazz was asking him to do.

"Prowler… I'll reward yah."

"Re…ward?" Dazed blue eyes were blinking up at his… lover…

"Oh yes, yah do a good job, and I'll clean yah all up afterwards."

Finally giving in to what his lover was saying, he was finally slipping his belt buckle undone, reaching down to carefully unbutton and then unzip his pants. Suddenly ghost hands were touching him, making him jerk sharply and glance upwards at Jazz, then at the white sports car that was suddenly resting beside him, his systems were positively purring over the fact that Jazz had jacked into his systems, their closeness easily allowing the other in. His lover was so sneaky like that, using just 'solid' but invisible holoforms besides his main one to help stimulate his holoform. "Cheater."

Jazz smirked from where he was still on Prowl's roof, stroking at those lips again with wet fingers, teasing circuitry and leaning forwards to lightly lick over the sensitive seams, sucking a little at the edge of the siren, tongue fluttering back and forth against it. But those invisible hands were gently unbuttoning Prowl's shirt, sliding it open, both nipples suddenly been stroked and a warm weight seemed to rest right in Prowl's lap, yet… there was nothing there.

Prowl, however, was forced to acknowledge his length that was attempting to work its way out of his pants. Jazz wasn't touching that… as much as Prowl desired him too. His head arched upwards as those ghostly lips were touching his jaw, brushing against his throat, the sensations from both his holoform and true form was… something spectacular, setting every sensor array he had on fire with that bubbling heat that was slowly edging upwards through him. "Jazz…" This was an impossible situation.

That was until he felt fingers curl around one of his hands, drawing it downwards and his palm touching the hot aching length, sliding his hand down along it making his entire body jerk hard into his own fingers as they were closed around it. "What… what are you doing? No… I shouldn't."

"Oh yes, look at yah. Feel it throbbin' in yahr hand? Stroke it."

Tentatively doing so, he was being rewarded by hot bursts of pleasure right up through his mainframe, his hips arching as that mouth had found his nipples, ghosting hands were becoming slowly more solid, the caresses on the outside being replaced by the warm slender weight of a barefoot Jazz, straddling his hips and sucking on his nipples. Prowl's free hand reached up to stroke over those warm locks, feeling the other leaning into his touch, his fingers being sucked playfully. His free hand was being drawn to his own chest, his fingers were guided over to his nipples, shown just how to stroke them to get the heated response from him.

"Yah know whatcha want?" A warm cloth covered rear was rubbing against Prowl's lap, helping to stimulate the holoform beneath him.

"You… but… we…" This was so tempting… so very tempting, so very tempting to just tug Jazz's pants down from that sexy little rear that was tormenting him. "One week left. You haven't won."

"I _will_ have yah in my bed by then…"

"You know… I could very well have you in my own by then…" Prowl was trying hard to answer wittily, but Jazz was carefully guiding his hands, keeping him going and he knew he wouldn't last very long at this rate.

"Yah… mean… that?" Bright eyes blinked sharply head lifting to regard his lover for a long moment. "Prowl… do… yah really… mean that?"

"You bet I do, Jazz." And he was rewarded with two hands reaching down to push his own away and was being jerked off sharply, a mouth devouring his own, glossa tormenting him rather playfully. "See… I have… no reason… to do it myself… not when you seem just so very eager to do it for me."

Jazz made a sound and was about to stop in protest when he felt Prowl jerk hard under him, those bright vivid blue eyes seemed to almost glow for a moment before dropping down onto the seat, groaning as fluids were dripping down over Jazz's fingers, the dark skinned beauty laughing softly. "Yah were playing coy?"

"I might have been…" An arm wrapped around his lover, drawing him close and keeping him deeply, delighting in the heat and taste of him, lips turning upwards into a genuine and loving smile. "A good tactician plans for every possibility."

"You… you!" Spluttering, Jazz pouted at the sound of his lover's warm laughter, but he was soon melting in against the warmth of that body beneath him. "I will get yah for that."

"I look forwards to that."

* * *

**Love you all! feel free to send me a message with any ideas you might have ^_^ I would love to hear you all!**


End file.
